Build Our Machine
Build Our Machine (рус. Строить Машину) — фанатская песня из игры «Bendy and the Ink Machine». Оригинал опубликован ютуб каналом DAGames. Песня набрала почти 30 миллионов просмотров. Текст Английский = :They have sent you a letter, :To come back home to play, :But to your dismay :This isn't your day :For the happy fun time :Has begun to fade :Watch as we reanimate :Our corpses you abandoned :We're dismantled :We're mishandled :But we won't be skipped and swayed :Trapped within these walls :You left our souls to drip away :The ink decays :The walls at bay :But the reckoning has come today :You say :Borris has no guts 'cause you :Replaced it with mechanical strain :We've been tortured :But we move forward :This disorder kills your day :I am alive! :Immortalized :You're the creator :You traitor :Hey! :There's no vaccine :To cure our dirty needs :For now you must :Build up our machine :You die tonight :Tonight :Build up our machine :You die tonight :Tonight :Build up our machine :You die tonight :Tonight :So you found all the pieces :To initiate the pain :Our venom stains :The night remains :But the ending is always just the same :No gain :Nod your head to the beat of death :As you draw your last eternal breath :Sensations :Of an invasion :Start to course right through your veins :You say we have no brains :We're just cartoons for your portrayal :To tell some tale about a boat and sail :But sure this inevitably unveils the fail :Splashes of eternal hate :Will flood the floor and clean your slate :Now we're the tools :And you're the fool :Our nightmare dominates :I am alive! :Immortalized :You're the creator :You traitor :Hey! :There's no vaccine :To cure our dirty needs :For now you must :Build up our machine :You die tonight :I am alive! :Immortalized :You're the creator :You traitor :Hey! :There's no vaccine :To cure our dirty needs :For now you must :Build up our machine :You die tonight :Tonight :Build up our machine :You die tonight :Tonight :Build up our machine :You die tonight :I am aware :That your soul is now divine :We care to not toil :With unbroken chains :So don't toil with ours :Like he did to our shining stars :So prepare for adventure :We're a whole new creature :From the darkest side :You can't take away the pain we feel :Created as monsters :That come to life :Come back to life! :So you've come to the end now :Alive but dead inside :The heart beats loud :You've joined our crowd :We are but punished serpentines :Your life with him was fun :But now the terror's only just begun :Now come with me :And you will see :We're a new born cyanide! :I am alive! :Immortalized :You're the creator :You traitor :Hey! :There's no vaccine :To cure our dirty needs :For now you must :Build up our machine :You die tonight :I am alive! :Immortalized :You're the creator :You traitor :Hey! :There's no vaccine :To cure our dirty needs :For now you must :Build up our machine :You die tonight :Tonight :Build up our machine :You die tonight :Tonight :Build up our machine :You die tonight! |-| Русский = :Письмо получил ты, :Где зовут в дом родной. :Не печалься, но :День этот не твой. :Близится конец :Счастливый дням, творец. :Посмотри, как оживут :Те трупы, что ты бросил тут. :Нас ломали, :Истощали, :Но вот не выйдет обмануть! :В четырех стенах :Остались души утекать. :Чернила стали :Выцветать. :Настало время отвечать, :Сказал: :Органы Бориса, :Механическими ты заменил. :Нас пытали, :Но мы востали. :Всё уладить должен ты! :Я всех живей! :На целый век! :Ты создатель. :Предатель! :Хэй! :Нам от нужды :Лекарства не найти :Теперь скорее :Сделай нам машину :И умри! :Ты нашел все детали. :Пробил час отведать боль. :Вскипает злость. :Сгустилась ночь. :У всех дорог один исход, :Увы. :Ты кивай своей смерти в такт, :Пока можешь всё ещё дышать. :По венам :Вкус нападенья :Силой жизни потечёт. :Считаешь, что мозгов :Нет у мультяшек на холсте :И сказка о лодке и моряке - :Предел? Мы способны на большее, поверь. :Ненависть фонтаном брызг :Окрасит в чёрный всё за миг :Мы здесь сейчас, :Чтоб, ты дурак, :Навек попал в кошмар! :Я всех живей! :На целый век! :Ты создатель. :Предатель! :Хэй! :Нам от нужды :Лекарства не найти :Теперь скорее :Сделай нам машину :И умри! :Я всех живей! :На целый век! :Ты создатель. :Предатель! :Хэй! :Нам от нужды :Лекарства не найти :Теперь скорее :Сделай нам машину :И умри! :Я убеждён, :Ты станешь чист душой. :Рабами в цепями быть :Мы не хотим. :Не делай как тот, :Кто нас неба и звёзд лишил. :Ты готов к приключенью? :Мы переродились :Существами тьмы. :Нельзя нас от боли излечить. :Мы созданы монстрами :Чтоб ожить! :Опять ожить! :Ты дошёл до финала, :Живой,но мёртв внутри. :А сердце :Бешено стучит, :Один из нас ты - посмотри! :Весёлой жизнь была, :Но превратится скоро в сущий ад! :Идём со мной :Увидишь,что :МЫ ТВОЙ СМЕРТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЯД! :Я всех живей! :На целый век! :Ты создатель. :Предатель! :Хэй! :Нам от нужды :Лекарства не найти :Теперь скорее :Сделай нам машину :И умри! :Я всех живей! :На целый век! :Ты создатель. :Предатель! :Хэй! :Нам от нужды :Лекарства не найти :Теперь скорее :Сделай нам машину :И умри! Интересные факты * Песня появилась ближе к концу второй главы, но без слов. Категория:Песни Категория:Саундтрек